100 kali
by Viizuki Mikami cinta damai
Summary: "...kalau cegukanmu sampai 100 kali... maka kau akan mati..." fic GaJe! fic GaJe! SasuNaru! alur GaJe! Banyak typo!
1. Prolog

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Ohayou Minnna!

Aaaah! Viizu udah ngga ditemenin Mii-chan lagi… uhuuu….

Be Te We, Viizu dapet Ide lagi niiih! Mau tau?

(Fic lo yang laen belon kelar, Viizuuu~)

*pura-pura nggak peduli* Jangan salahkan kalo idenya GaJe ya, Je-Ge-eN eL-Pe! Viizu Cuma njiplak karya orang laen di fic ini!

(huuuu~~ *author ditimpukin microwave*)

Lumayan dah ni microwave! Gue gade-in, dapet dah tu duit! Eheheheh….

UDAH LAH! Viizu makin Gila kalo begini teruuuus!

Yo E! Muleee!

….(-_-)V….

:::100 kali:::

:::By : Viizuki Mikami:::

….(-_-)V….

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-senju!

Pairing : SasuNaru! O yeah! O yeah! O— *digiles*

Rated : Te!

Genre : eeerr…. Horror? Kayaknya ngga kerasa…. Romance? Woookeee! Viizu bikin romance!

Warning : Maybe ada sedikit typo…. Sorry kalo ada ya? Yaoi everywhere! Kecuali LeeTen, dan SakuHina

Summary : "….kalau cegukanmu sampai 100 kali…. Maka kau akan mati…"

….(-_-)V….

Pagi hari di asrama nomor 201

"Temeee~ mau apa kita di seminggu ini? Boseeeeen! Liburan di asrama tidak enaaak….." seorang bocah pirang duduk selonjor di kasur oranyenya sambil ngipas-ngipas kepanasan. Sementara di kasur sebelahnya, terdapat bocah pantat ayam *digeplak* eer—maksudku "Bocah berambut RAVEN" sedang sibuk di depan laptop hitamnya, sedang mencoba -mungkin— membobol rahasia kasus perdagangan gelap.

"Hn… mana kutahu, Dobe…. Waktu kubilang kita pergi kepantai bersama Hinata dan Sakura, kau menolak…" jawab si Raven, atau yang dipanggil TEME itu.

"Aaah… mereka kan perempuan teme… mana mungkin kita ke pantai berdua, HANYA berdua bersama mereka?" jawab si pirang, atau yang disebut sebagai DOBE itu….

"….Kau mau apa jadinya?" tanya si Raven itu, aagh! Sudahlah! Pake kata-kata "pantat ayam" aja ya? Kebagusan kalo RAVEN!

"Yah…. Usulmu ke pantai memang bagus….. tapi JANGAN BERSAMA PEREMPUAN DONG! Ajak yang lain juga! Yaah… kalau bersama Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, dan Lee… nggak apa apa ngajak perempuan juga!" protes si Pirang.

"…Baiklah…. Siapa yang mau kau ajak?"

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Lee, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, dan…."

"…dan?..." tanya si Raven. Oke ini typo pertama. Coret kata Raven itu dan ganti "pantat ayam". *dichidori*

"…"

"Dobe?"

"GURU GAII!"

"tidak."

"Aaaaah… Temeee~ ayolaaaah…." Rengek si Pirang pada temenya itu.

"Tidak Dobe."

"Hmp! Ya Sudah! Guru gai tidak usah ikut!"

'Haaa…. Amaan… tidak ada jogging 100.000 putaran…' pikir si pantat ayam itu.

"OKE TEMEE! AYO KITA BERKEMAAASS!"

"Urusai.."

….(-_-)V….

"Iruka-senseii! Kami berangkat!"

"Ya! Selamat jalaan!"

.

.

"Hh! Haruskah kita naik sepeda?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Tidak usah protes Dobe. Yang harusnya protes itu aku.." ralat Sasuke.

"Siapa suruh mau memboncengku?" balas Naruto protes juga.

"Hei Naruto! Nikmati saja! Toh kau menghemat energi!"

"Diam kau Kiba! Kasihan tuh Shikamaru!" ceplos Naruto sambil mendelik ke arah Rambut nanas tersebut.

"…Mendokusei…." Gumam Shikamaru sambil terus mengayuh pedal sepeda.

"Hm… ada betulnya juga perkataan Kiba itu, Naruto." Gaara mah enjoy-enjoy aja dibonceng Neji.

"Gaaraaaa~ kau malah memihak si bocah anjing ini— aww! Sakit Kiba!" Protes Naruto saat Kiba menjitak kepalanya.

"Urusai… lalu kenapa para perempuan ini pakai sepeda berpedal 2?" tanya Neji yang sedang membonceng Gaara.

"Hei! Jangan banyak bertanya Neji! Aku dengar itu! Lagipula… kalian terlihat serasi kok berpasangan seperti itu! Kyaaa~" dasar Fujoshi akut… fujoshi tapi yuri… Ce-Ka-Ce-Ka-Ce-Ka…

"Sa-Sakura-chan… hati-hati… aku tidak bisa melihat depan…"

"Jaga adik sepupuku baik-baik!"

"Ya, ya, ya Neji….. Iya kan Hinata?" Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Mana Tenten dan Lee?" tanya Kiba. Yang lain hanya menggeleng.

"Tauk! Mereka berdua mungkin udah di depan!" jawab Naruto.

"Ah, iya ya! Mereka kan punya…. SEMANGAT MASA MUDA YANG GEMILAAANG!" kata Kiba sambil menirukan Lee saat berbicara.

"Ahahahahaa!" yang laen ketawa kecuali kwartet "nggakpunyarasahumor". (ShikaSasuNejiGaa)

"Hoooi! Kalian semuaaaa~!" teriak Paman pemilik penginapan pantai tersebut sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya secara horisontal. Diketahui author itu adalah Jiraya, kakek dari Naruto.

"Aih? Kita udah sampai di pantai ya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn…. Tentu saja, Dobe…. Jarak pantai dan asrama kita kan Cuma 3 Km! jelas sudah sampai.." jelas Sasuke sambil tetap mengayuh sepeda memasuki daerah pantai. Terlihat Lee dan Tenten udah sibuk naro barang-barang mereka di kamar masing-masing.

"Hn. Ayo turun Dobe… kau kira nggak berat apa ngeboncengin sampai 3 km?" perintah Sasuke santai.

"Huh! Iya, Iyaaa!" dengan berat badan… eh, berat hati, Naruto turun dari sepeda, dan menaruh ransel super besarnya di pasir pantai yang lembut.

"Ne~ Pantai itu indah ya, teme?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang sekelilingnya, dan Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam-dalam.

"…. Ya…. Indah sekali…. Sangat cantik…." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hei, SasuTeme! Kau melihat apa? Sampai melamun begitu… hei? Teme? Teme? TEMEEEE!"

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau hanya melamun kerjanya! Ayo turunkan barang-barang!" perintah Naruto. Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Barang-barang yang mana lagi, Dobe? Semua barang kita hanya ransel ini!" Sasuke menunjuk 2 tas besar berwarna Biru dongker (sasuke) dan Oranye (naruto).

"Oh iya ya… ehehehehe~ gomenna Teme! Ehehehe~" Naruto Cuma cengengesan sambil menunjukkan cengiran 12 jarinya (lu kata usus, 12 jari!).

'Ja-jangan mimisan! Jangan mimisaaan! Tahan Sasuke!' batin Sasuke sambil menahan darah yang akan keluar melalui hidungnya. Efek yang dasyat dari cengiran setriliyun dollar itu. Ckckckck….`

"Hei kalian semua! Berkumpullah!" perintah paman ppemilik penginapan itu.

"Satu kamar ada 2 tempat tidur! Ada ruangan khusus yang tempat tidurnya 3, tapi sepertinya ruangan itu khusus untuk gadis-gadis yang manis ini…."

BLETAG!

"Jangan bercanda, Jii-chan!" Naruto –yang tadi ngejitak pala Jiraya— memarahi kakeknya itu.

"Itte… sakit ta—"

DUAK!

"jangan coba-coba mendekati nona Hinata…"

"Su-sudahlah, Neji-san…" Hinata mencoba menenangkan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Ba-baiklah…"

DUAAAK!

"Wah! Maaf-maaf! Aku salah melempar bonekaku! Tadinya mau kulempar ke arah Lee! Maaf ya?" Tenten meminta maaf pada semuanya kecuali Jiraya yang sedang tergeletak lesu dengan 3 buah bejol di kepalanya.

"Wah, tenten… apa isi boneka beruang ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat boneka laknat yang agak berat tersebut.

"Oooh… isinya kamus inggris 3 biji… plus buku memasak 'Tonton the Pig'…."

GUBRAAK!

Ternyata isinya kamus en buku masak! ! Pantesan berat!

"Ooooh…" semuanya ber-oooh ria kecuali Hinata dan kwartet "gakpunyarasahumor".

"Ba-baiklah… aku akan mengumumkan pembagian kamar… Naruto… kau sekamar dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru Nara dengan Kiba Inuzuka, Hyuuga Neji dengan Sabaku no Gaara, dan Lee bersamaku. Dan nona-nona ini sekamar bertiga…" GABRRUUK! Jiraya tepar lagi.

"Haah? Sekamar dengan Teme lagi? Aaaah… Jii-chaaan! Masa sekamar sama Teme lagi?" Protes Naruto keberatan.

"Haah… Sudahlah Dobe… yang lain saja tidak protes!" ujar Sasuke datar. Padahal hatinya udah berbunga-bunga dari tadi.

"Ya elaaah! Mereka kan udah jadian Teme! Lagian, aku bukan HOMBRENG!" jelas Naruto sejelas-jelasnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn…."

'Ya, akhir liburan ini, kita juga akan seperti mereka… Naruto Dobe….' Batin Sasuke.

"…me… Teme!" lamunan Sasuke buyar lagi.

"Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi ngelamun mulu!" tanya Naruto. Terselip nada khawatir di kalimat itu. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke senang.

"Hn… tidak apa-apa Dobe… ayo pilih kamar…" ajak Sasuke sambil berjalan ke penginapan tersebut.

"Yosh! Ayooo!"

….(-_-)V….

Sori Cuma dikit! Ntar Viizu tambah deh…

BeTeWe… Gimana? Gimana? Keren ga?

*nggak! Masa gue munculnya dikit sih!*

Ah! Diem lu, "Gue"!

*ck! Chapter depan masukin ItaKyuu dong!*

Hm? ItaKyuu? Masih mending ItaDei…

*KAGAK! ItaKyuu pokoknyaa!*

Yang buat fic siapa?

*elo…*

Kok elo yang protes?

*… ya dah! Tserah lo!*

Nah gitu dong… Review please!

*yap! Ripiu, ripiu!*

Review, "Gue"… bukan Ripiu…

*oh…*

Gue & Viizu : REVIEEEW!


	2. Liburan yang menentukan

Chapter 2 : Liburan yang menentukan

Heheh…. Ohayouu! Viizu dapet ide~ Viizu dapet ide~

Chapter 1 gimana? Keren ga?

Thanks ya, atas Reviewnyaaa~~

Viizu jadi semangat lagi nulis fic!

Hati Viizu terasa berbunga-bunga jadinya.. *lebay dah lo!*

Diem aja lo, "Gue"!

*cih!*

Wahahaha~ sori kalo kelamaan update! Viizu aja nge-update dari warnet ini!

….(-_-)V….

:::100 kali:::

:::by : Viizuki Mikami:::

….(-_-)V….

Disclaimer : MasKi

Rated : Teh!

Genre : Romance and Horror!

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Yaoi! Alur nggak jelas! Horror ga kerasa! Typo! OOC kalo ada! Viizu kebanyakan gnomon ama "gue"! *dirajam* diam lo, "gue"! Don't like, Read kalo berani!

Summary : "…Kalau cegukanmu sampai 100 kali… maka kau akan mati…."

….(-_-)V….

Haah… kadang-kadang membawakan fic di pantai memang menyenangkan…. Fufufufu…. Pemandangan yaoi bertebaran, deburan ombak… dan…

"WOI AUTHOR BEGO! CEPET MULE CERITANYA!"

Hss! Ngganggu aja lu, Kyuubi! Lu kan nggak masuk di fic ini!

"Tapi gue khawatir ama Naruto…"

Oooh… So sweet… yo dah… gue masukin dah lo di fic ini…

"Yes!"

…Tapi sama Itachi….

"WHAT THE F*CKING HELL?"

Fuh, "Gue".. sepertinya permintaan ItaKyuu'mu akan terkabul…

*Oh, YEAH! Viva ItaKyuu*

"BRENGSEEEEK!"

Brengsek itu, Teme.. Kyuubi… dan oh, Sasuke… sepertinya kau dipanggil Kyuubi..

"Hn? Ada apa Kyuubi?"

"GUE NGGAK MANGGIL LU, ANAK AYAM UCHIHA!"

Bo'ong dia, Sasuke! Bo'ong! Tadi dia manggil "Brengsek!"… lah, elu kan Teme… Teme kan brengsek…

"VIIZUUU~ GUE BUNUH LO!"

Ho yea? Kalo lo bisa, Kyuu… #nge-lakban mulut Kyuubi#

*ya! Kalo bisa! Sementara ini, yaoi'an aja dulu ama Itachi!*

Fufufu… wokeee! Mule ceritanyaaa~~

….(-_-)V….

"Hei kaliaaan! Sudah sore! Makan malam dulu!" panggil Jiraya pada anak-anak asrama yang sedang libur seminggu itu.

"Yaah… Jii-chan! Baru 2 jam kita main disini~" rengek Naruto.

"Untukmu seperti 2 jam! Ini sudah jam 6 sore!" Jiraya sweatdrop.

"Ha? Udah jam 6?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya bahwa sekarang sudah jam 6 sore.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau tidak melihat langit sudah mulai gelap? Ayolah! Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara sudah siap di meja makan! Mandi dulu!"

"Shikamaru?"

"Tidur."

*All : Sweatdrop* "Oh.. dia sudah makan?" tanya Kiba.

"Belum. Makanya, setelah kalian mandi, bangunkan dia!" suruh Jiraya. Akhirnya mereka semua naik ke penginapan.

"Jii-chan!" panggil Naruto.

"Hm? Ada apa Naruto?"

"Apa makan malam kita?"

"Ramen, salad tomat, steak, kentang panggang, dessert buah-buahan, dan lain lain, silahkan liat di meja makan NANTI setelah kau mandi" jelas Jiraya panjang kali lebar samadengan luas.

"Oh… ya sudah! Aku mandi dulu!" Ucap Naruto lalu berlari ke salah satu lorong. Tapi kemudian berbalik lagi menuju Jiraya.

"Jii-chan?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Onsennya dimana?" Jiraya sweatdrop berganda.

"Dua lorong dari sini. Kiba dan Gaara juga sedang berendam."

"Oh… terimakasih Jii-chan!"

"Dan, Oh ya! Naruto!"

CKIIIT! Naruto ngerem *lu kata mobil, ngerem?*.

"Huh! Ada apa lagi, Jii-chan?"

"Jangan ber –ehem!— dengan mereka yaaa?"

BLETAK!

"Jii-chan MESUUUM!"

….(-_-)V….

"Itakidamasu!" Naruto langsung melahap Ramen Miso ukuran super-duper-ultimate JUMBO itu dengan lahap.

"Hei… pelan-pelan, Dobe… nanti tersedak." Sasuke memperingati Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Habiskan saja salad tomatmu Te— hei, bagaimana kau dapat makan secepat itu?" tanya Naruto heran karena piring salad segede gaban didepan Sasuke tadi udah ludess seludes-ludesnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu reaksi Sasuke.

"Jiichan?"

"Hm? Kau mengganggu acara makanku Naruto." Jiraya merasa terganggu akibat panggilan Naruto tadi. Lobak putih rebusnya –yang ternyata dalam porsi besar— dan sakenya ditinggalkannya setengah. Memutuskan mendengarkan Naruto dulu.

"Untuk apa 2 kursi kosong dengan Piring yang –sangat— penuh apel dan Salad timun itu?"

"Oh… itu untuk—"

"GUE DATAAAANG! ! !"

DEG! Jantung Naruto terasa mau copot begitu mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya itu.

"Ah, mereka sudah datang!"

"Mereka itu sia—" BRAK! !

"JIRAYAAAAA! ! GUE DATAAAAANG! !"

"KYUU-NII?" Naruto sudah menduga Kyuubi yang datang.

"Hei, Kyuu-chan… jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu!"

"BAKA ANIKI? ! !" Sasuke ikutan kaget melihat Anikinya datang juga.

"Hah? ! Ngapain lo disini Ramen-boy?" tanya Kyuubi yang sepertinya kaget dengan adanya Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang bingung, Nii-chan! ! ! Kenapa Nii-chan disini?" Naruto balas bertanya.

"Hah! Gue disini mau liburan, tentu saja! Kalo lo?"

"Liburan lah!"

"Baka aniki? Kenapa….?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sidikiiiit nada heran, selebihnya nada datar.

"Oh, Aku menemani Kyuu-chan liburan! Ya, kan?" Itachi meminta simpati dari Kyuubi.

"Cih! Siapa yang mau lo temenin! ! Lo nguntit gue, dasar BEGO! !" ucap Kyuubi.

"Hehehe…" Itachi cukup menyeringai saja.

"Sudahlah! Tujuannya sama kan? Ayo makan dulu!"

"Ya…"

….(-_-)V….

"Selamat malam Sasuke, Naruto!" Jiraya memberi selamat tidur pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Malam…" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

20 menit kemudian

'Uugh! Nggak bisa tidur!' batin Naruto. Dia berpikir dan mencoba membangunkan Sasuke.

"Te— hik! Aarrgh! Sial! Hik! Aku cegukan! Hik! Lebih baik aku minum dulu! " lalu Naruto pun pergi ke tasnya. Kebetulan ia membawa minum sebotol besar.

'…kalau kau cegukan cepatlah minum air sampai cegukanmu hilang! Jika sampai 5 cegukan… akan ada suara yang menghitung cegukanmu… Kalau cegukanmu dalam 3 hari mencapai 100 kali… maka kau akan mati…' Naruto ingat akan pesan neneknya, Tsunade saat ia sedang cegukan. Dan dengan cara itu, Naruto menjadi agak takut jika sedang cegukan, dan segera minum air.

"Hik! Aaagh! Aku tidak bisa minum dengan tenaaang! Hik!"

'…Satu…' terdengar suara seperti suara serak nenek-nenek tua.

"A-ah! Si-Siapa itu? Hik!"

'Dua…'

"Hik!"

'…Tiga…'

'Sepertinya suara ini benar-benar menghitung jumlah cegukanku!' batin Naruto.

"Hik!"

'…empat…'

'Oh tidak! !' Naruto cepat cepat meminum air minumnya sebanyak mungkin, berharap cegukannya berhenti.

'Hk!' ia cegukan saat minum.

'…lima…'

"Hik!"

'…enam…'

"Hik!"

'…tujuh…'

1 menit penuh cegukan kemudian…

"Hhhh! Hik!" Naruto masih cegukan dengan anggunnya. *eh bego! ! Ini lagi tegang tegangnya tao ! !*

'tiga puluh dua….'

"Aaah! Aku harus mencari cara laiiin! !" Naruto panik berat! Tiba tiba…

`"…Dobe…" Naruto terkejut.

"Eee coprot kutu! HUWAAA!" Naruto latah dan cepat-cepat ia membalikkan badan. Ternyata yang memanggilnya 'Dobe' tadi itu..

"Uwaaah! Teme! ! Kau mengagetkankuuu! ! ! !" Naruto mencak mencak. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya,

"Hei Dobe, ini sudah malam! Kau mengganggu tidurku saja…"

'Hei … aku sudah tidak cegukan! Yeey!' batin Naruto gembira.

"Ya sudah! Tidur saja lagi Teme!" Lalu Naruto kembali ke tempat tidurnya sambil menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya menatap heran pada 'calon' uke'nya itu.

'Aku selamaaat!v! Terimakasih, teme!' batin Naruto dan perlahan menutup matanya. Tidur.

"zzz…." Akhirnya dia tidur juga. Hmm… tidurnya… polos banget…

….

KYAAA~ MUKANYA IMUT BANGEEET ! !

*diem lu! Ntar dia bangun!*

Lo betul juga, "gue"! Oke… kita diem diem aja disini…

*gue setuju ama lo!*

….(-_-)V….

"Hoaaahm ! ! Ohayou Minna ! !" ucap Naruto begitu keluar dari kamar.

"Ya, mm… Ohayou Naruto… Hoaaahm…" Shikamaru kembali ke kamar.

'Setelah bangun mau tidur lagi?' batin Naruto.

"Gila… sepertinya dia tertular virus Mbah Surip… Bangun tidur… Tidur lagi… Bangun lagi… Tidur lagi… Banguuun… Tidur lagi… Hakhakhakhakh ! ! !" Kiba bernyanyi menirukan alm. Mbah Surip saat melewati kamarnya dan Shikamaru.

Naruto sweatdrop. 'ada ada saja…'

"Hn, Dobe… kau sudah bangun? Lama sekali…" ejek Sasuke.

"Fuh! Diam kau Teme!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya –yang tentu saja membuat mukanya tambah imut— alhasil, Sasuke hampir mimisan jika Jiraya tidak menyuruh mereka membangunkan Shikamaru dan sarapan.

"Ayolah sarapan anak-anak!" panggil Jiraya.

"Baiklah Jii-cha—"

"MENYINGKIR KAU, MESUM!" BRAAK!

Naruto de ka ka mencondongkan tubuh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan suara "Brak" itu.

"Hmm… Ini sudah pagi, Kyuu-chan.."

"BERISIIIK! LO BIKIN GUE NGGAK BISA TIDUR SEMALEAN TAOOO!"

"Hm? Apa? Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur dan mencoba tidur di sebelahmu… atau kau mau menginginkan lebih?"

"DASAR MESUUUUUM!"

All minus ItaKyuu sweatdrop.

"Dasar orang dewasa…" gumam Gaara dan Neji bersamaan.

"Hn…" timpal Sasuke menyetujui.

"Kasihan, nii-chan… diganggu Itachi-nii melulu." Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa nada bicara Naruto seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang melihat anikinya dipukul kaa-channya. So innoncent! ! !

….

KYAAAA~~! ! ! IMUUUT! !

#Bletag!#

*kan udah gue bilang… kita diem-diem aja di sini!*

Ittai… Sakit… yo dah… kita lanjut aja….

"Hh… biarkanlah itu Naruto… sekarang, ayo kita makaan!" ajak Jiraya.

"Ayooo! !" ucap NaruKibaLeeSakuTen. Yang laen Cuma _stay cool_ dan mengikuti barisan depan.

….(-_-)V….

Selesai mereka sarapan, mereka—

"Ayo kita main volley! ! !" ajak Sakura.

"AYOOO! !" jawab KibaLeeTen.

Hinata : "Eeeh… aku tidak bisa main volley…"

Naruto : "Ahaha! ! Aku melihat kalian saja ya?"

Sasuke : "Malas…"

Shikamaru : "hei, itu alasanku, Sasuke!"

Neji n Gaara : "Kita mau keliling penginapan aja…."

"Ah… masa Cuma aku, Tenten, Kiba dan Lee saja sih?" protes Sakura.

"Kami sudah memberi alasan!" jawab Naruto disertai anggukan dari yang lain.

"Huh! Ya sudah kalau begitu… ayo Sakura! Kita mulai aja!" ajak Tenten.

"Oke! !" lalu mulailah kwartet "giatvolley" itu bermain volley. Sementara itu, SasuNaruHina (bukan pair) melihat mereka asyik bermain.

"Ah, Na-Naruto-kun… Sa-Sasuke-kun… A.. aku ke penginapan untuk membantu Jiraya ji-san ya?" ijin Hinata. SasuNaru heran.

'Kenapa harus minta izin segala?' pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Ya sudah… Hati-hati ya, Hinata-chan! Jiraya-jii-chan mesum!" ujar Naruto sambil berteriak saat hinata meninggalkan mereka berdua di tepi pantai. Terdengar reaksi Hinata saat Naruto berteriak seperti itu.

"KYAAAA! ! ! !"

"Hei ! ! Aku tidak mesum ! !" balas suara di penginapan.

"Hehehe…" Naruto terkekeh mendengar reaksi Kakeknya yang konyol itu.

"WOI MESUM! ! ! JANGAN NGIKUTIN GUE MULU! !"

"Haah… Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-nii masih main kejar-kejaran ya?" gumam Naruto.

"WOI! RAMEN-BOY! GUE BUKAN MAEN KEJAR-KEJARAN, SIALAN!" balas Kyuubi. Naruto bingung.

'Memangnya suaraku sekeras itu ya?' batin Naruto bingung. Mengingat jaraknya dan Kyuubi sekitar 15 meter dan ia HANYA BERGUMAM.

"Hei, dobe…"

"Ada apa Te—" Ucapan Naruto berhenti akibat terkejutnya Naruto melihat posisinya dengan Sasuke seperti apa. Naruto yang memang lebih "rendah" dari Sasuke menatap muka Sasuke dan Sasuke menatap Naruto teduh. Seakan mata onyx itu menghipnotisnya. Wajah Sasuke makin mendekati wajah Naruto. Kini jarak antara idung Naruto dan idung Sasuke nggak lebih sejengkal tangan Naruto. Makin dekat, dekat, dekat… dikit lagi…. #nyiapin kamera#

"KYAAAAA! SASUKE AMA NARUTO LAGI MOJOOKK! KYAAAAA!" Teriakan Fujoshi a la Sakura disertai mengucurnya darah segar dari hidungnya, membuyarkan adegan romantis itu SEBELUM Viizu sempat memotret mereka… uhuuu….

Kontan mereka berdua— ralat, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke mengancungkan jari tengahnya pada Sakura dan memberikan tatapan tajam yang seolah olah mengatakan 'SHIT!-Berisik-kau-Sakura!-Kalau-kau-mau-dapet-gambar-yaoi,-biarin-gue-berdua-ama-Dobe-dong!'. Dan Sakura membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Sorry-Sasuke-kun!-Aku-nggak-tahan-untuk-teriak!' dan lambang peace dengan Jari.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

'Baiklah Sasuke… biarkan suasana ini hening selama 5 menit…' batin Sasuke.

5 menit kemudian

—Siiing— suasana masih hening.

10 Menit kemudian

-Siing— masih hening.

Sasuke mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, Dobe."

"Apa Teme?" jawab Naruto tetap memandang pasir di bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak kemarin malam?" tanya Sasuke.

DEG! Naruto cepat-cepat memandang Sasuke dan mencoba menjelaskan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ahaha! Tidak apa-apa kok Teme! Tidak perlu kau pikirkan!" Jawab Naruto dengan tertawa yang dipaksakan.

"Aku tidak percaya Dobe…." Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"….Ceritakan yang sejujurnya…." Ujar Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Dan membuat tubuh mungil itu bergidik akibat nafas Sasuke yang menerpa telinganya.

"A-Aku hanya cegukan… Teme…"

"…Hm... Hanya?..."

"Ya…Hanya itu…"

"Hmh... Ya sudah… kalau kau perlu bantuanku, panggil saja…" Lalu Sasuke berjalan menuju penginapan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mukanya masih memerah.

"Teme…"

….(-_-)V….

**TE BE CE (Tuberkolosis Banget Coy! *digeplak* sori.. To Be Continued)**

….(-_-)V….

Hahaha! Alay tingkat akut ya? Gomenna, Minna! Viizu lagi kelaperan… makanya nggak konsen nulis fic!

*kalo kelaperan, makan dong!*

Maunya sih gitu! Tapi kaga ada makanan….. eh , "gue"… lu punya makanan gak?

*Ya kagak lah! Gue kan Cuma berupa tulisan!*

Oh iya ya… dari pada ngebacot GaJe, mending kita ngebales ripiu-ripiu yuk!

*ayo aje…*

Lu duluan apa gue dulu?

*lo aja….*

Woke...

**Mei chan **:Wahaha~ nggak bisa cepet updatenya Mei-chan~~ Viizu nggak punya pulsa modem...

**Uzumaki Andin **: Ngge... Ngge...**  
**

**kYUu Cyngk sH1****ru **: mmm... sbenernya... nggak akan SakuHina disini... heleuh... m-mau ta-tau a-a-ap- #Geplak!# sori... ketularan Ajis... jadi mau tau apa hubungannya semua ini? pasti kejawab kalo udah baca chapter ini!

**Mekomeaow **: Wahaha~ Viizu juga maunya ItaDei... tapi apa boleh buat... *ngelirik "gue"* ...sori aja jadi ItaKyuu~ and thanks udah di fave ni fic yang hampir jadi abal ini!**  
**

**Lady Spain **: Le-Lemon? *blush* Viizu belon cukup umur... masih SMP... *nyengir*

**Ichiko Yuuki **: noh kan! lagi-lagi~ liat aja balesan ripiu diatas ^

**Aya **: Tunggu aja! di prediksi ni fic bakal di publish chapter 3-nya beberapa minggu lagi...

...

Udah! Giliran lu, "gue"!

*mau baca yang mana lagi, odol! udah abis lu bacain!*

Oh... sori... ripiu please~~


	3. Hantu Muka Ijo

Chapter 3 : Hantu Muka Ijo

Ini fic udah mau abis! Kyaaa!

*biasa aja kaleee~*

Udahlah! Kita mule aje ye?

….(-_-)V….

:::100 kali:::

:::by : Viizuki Mikami:::

….(-_-)V….

Disclaimer : Not me! Viizu cuma nge-disclaim "gue" aja!

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : Te!

Genre : Romance en Horror!

Warning : Yaoi! Abal! Typo kalo ada! Viizu kebanyakan ngomong ama "gue"!

Summary : "….Kalau cegukanmu sam—" #GEPLAK!# baca aja ndiri! Males bikin summary gitu-gitu aja!

….(-_-)V….

"Oooi! Narutooo!"

"Eermh… Kiba…" Wajah yang pertama kali dilihat Naruto adalah Kiba. Dilihatnya lagi, Langit sudah mulai meredup cahayanya.

"Aaagh! Baka Naruto! Kenapa bisa sampai ketiduran disini? Kami mencarimu kemana-mana!" omel Sakura.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Syu-Syukurlah…." Hinata yang sepertinya merasa lebih lega setelah melihat Naruto yang sedang asiknya tepar dengan tidak berprikemanisan. dilihat dari gaya tidurnya yang sepertinya muter2 kaya gasing...

"Eh? Aku ketiduran?"

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa, Naruto?" omel Tenten.

"Apa kita sudah makan siang?" GEDUBRAK! yang dipikirin masih aja makanan... aneh... aneh...

"Baru mau! Ayolah! Jangan sampai kita melewatkan makan siang yang superduperultimate enak itu!" Ajak Kiba.

"Naruto sudah ketemu? Huh… Mendokusei…"

"URUSAAAI!" ejek mereka semua. Minus Shikamaru dan Hinata tentunya….

"Ayo kita makan siang…" Ajak Shikamaru.

"WOI! RAMEN-BOY UDAH KETEMU BELON? ? ! !" tanya Kyuubi sambil berteriak.

"Udah Kyuu-nii!" jawab Sakura balas berteriak. Bisa dipastikan jarak mereka sekitar 25 meter, maka mereka harus saling berteriak.

"TOLONG JITAKIN PALA RAMEN-BOY!" perintah Kyuubi.

"OKEE KYUU-NII!" jawab Sakura dan… BLETAK! Naruto kena jitak oleh Sakura.

"Ittai! Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau jitak kepalaku?" tanya Naruto kesal. Ya iyalah! Siapa yang nggak kesel kena jitak nggak salah apa-apa!

"Disuruh Kyuu-nii!"

"APA ? KYUU-NII!" Naruto berteriak sekeras kerasnya sampai telinga mereka semua berdenging.

BLETAK! BLETAK! BLETAK!

"Narutoooo~! Berisiiik!"

"Itte…."

….(-_-)V….

"Ha~ kenyaang!"

"Aku pergi ke kamar dulu ya!" pamit Naruto pada yang lain.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Sakura.

"Mau tepar! Ya mau tidur-tiduran lah!" jawab Naruto. Sakura cemberut.

"Yo dah! Sono gih!" usir *sadis amat* Kyuubi.

"Huh!" geram Nauto. 'ku sumpahin… moga-moga nii-chan di-RAPE Itachi-nii nanti maleem! Sukuriiin!' batin Naruto sambil merapalkan sumpah serapah pada Kyuubi.

"Aaagh! Aku kekenyang— Hik!"

'Tiga puluh tiga…'

'Oh, tidak' batin Naruto sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Hik!"

'tiga puluh empat…'

"A-air!" Naruto bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sebotol air.

"Hik!"

'Tiga puluh lima…'

'THEDAAAAAK!' kali ini Naruto BENAR-BENAR kabur ke kamarnya dan langsung mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

'Air, air, aiir!'

"Hik!"

'Tiga puluh enam…'

'Kami-samaaa~ tolong akuuu!' batin Naruto.

"Siii—ng.." sayang sekali… tidak ada jawaban dari kami-sama.

"Hik!"

'tiga puluh sembilan…'

"WOI! BARU AMPE TIGA TUJUH TAOO!" Naruto protes. Ya iya lah! Emangnya mau langsung mati?

'Oh… maap… sori….' Suara itu meminta maaf. Naruto sweatdropnya triple.

"Hik! Aaagh! Makin parah! Hik!"

'Tiga puluh sembilan…'

"Nah! Baru betul!" sepertinya gantian sang suara yang sweatdrop.

"Hik! Hik! A-Air! Hik!"

'empat puluh dua…' Naruto langsung ngobrak ngabrik tasnya untuk mencari air minum dan—

#bledhuak! —ANJRIT! SIAPA NIH YANG NGELEMPAR BOTOL MINUM?

"Oh, itu dia botol minumku! Makasih ya, author!"

Beliin gue perban!

"Iya, iya… Hik!"

'Empat puluh tiga…'

'Anjrit, ni author mau bales dendam ama gue ya?' batin Naruto kesal pada sang author karena berkat sang author –bejat— itu, cegukannya ditambahin.

"Ah, ya! Air—Hik!"

'empat puluh empat…'

"Air! Glek! Glek! Glek! Hik!" saat minum pun Naruto cegukan. *sadis amat lu, Vii*

Siapa suruh ngelempar tu botol minum? Wuahahaha! *=_= Viizu psyco….*

"Hik! Duuh! Kenapa nggak berenti sih!"

'Empat puluh enam….'

"Udah ah! Tiduran aja!" Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tiduran. Berharap cegukannya hilang dengan cara itu. Kalau author yang mau… *Viizu… kasian tu anak..*

Ya bodo lah! Lo juga demen kan yang beginian? *… iya juga sih…*

"Hik!"

'Empat puluh tujuh…'

"Hik!"

'empat puluh delapan…' Naruto berusaha mendiamkan cegukannya selama 2 menit!

2 menit 2 detik kemudian…

"Hik!"

'delapan puluh delapan…'

'Akuharus kasi tau Itachi-nii!' pikir Naruto lalu langsung ke kamar Itachi dan Kyuu.

Suasana masih sunyi senyap… Naruto tidak merasakan keanehan… ketuk pintunya!

"Ok…" Naruto dengan bodohnya mengikuti saran author dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Itachi –hik!—nii?" tok! Tok! Tok!

'delapan puluh sembilan…'

"ITACHI NII!" BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! Karena terlalu tergesa gesa, Naruto memutuskan menggedor pintunya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" sebuah suara persis di belakang Naruto. Naruto menengok dan….

"GYAAAAA! ! ! HANTU MUKA IJOOOO! !" Naruto yang tadi udah siap-siap mau cegukan, nggak jadi gara-gara kaget.

"Hei… ini aku!" sang "Hantu Muka Ijo" melepas sesuatu yang ijo-ijo di mukanya… dan…

"GYAAAA! ! ! HANTU KERIPUUUT! ! ! Eh? Itachi-nii?" Naruto yang kaget dengan wajah asli sang "Hantu muka ijo" kontan tereak pas ngeliat keriput di muka "hantu" itu…

"Ya… ini aku… mau apa kau?" tanya Itachi dengan nada agak sewot karena dikatain "Hantu keriput".

'Eh… udah nggak cegukan!' batin Naruto.

"Nggak jadi Itachi-nii!"

'Hm! Dasar anak-anak…' batin Itachi lalu memasuki kamarnya.

5 detik kemudian…

"GYAAAA ! ! ! ! PERGI KAU MESUM ! ! ! MENYINGKIR DARI BADAN GUEE ! ! ! "

Naru swt. 'Dasar orang kuliahan.' Batinnya lalu meninggalkan kamar ItaKyuu… #Bletag!#

….(-_-)V….

**Te Be Ce (kalo bisa… #BLETAG!#)**

...(-_-)V….

Ahaha! Pendek ya? Sori Minna! Viizu pengen ni fic jadi 4 chapter!

Harus pake TeBeCe lagi deh ! ! ! moga moga, minna-san pada nggak sewot…. Harap maklum… Viizu jarang bisa update cepet! Modem abis pulsa… warnet tempat penantian… tapi…. Di mana ada warnet? *di pengkolan rumah lu ada tuh!*

Eh, bego… itu bukan warnet… tapi rental Pe eS dua… dan gue nggak suka maen Pe eS…

*lu bukannya nggak suka… tapi nggak bisa….*

Diem lo! Gue emang nggak suka kok maen Pe eS!

*Pe eR suka nggak?*

Apalagi Pe eR! Lebih baik maen Pe eS daripada ngerjain Pe eR yang nggak pernah diperiksa…

*::swt:: sarap lu Vii!*

Halaah! Bodo mat! Si mat aja nggak bodo!

*mat yang di Mat Jo itu kan?*

*Viizu swt* bego… bukan! Mat itu temen gue…

*oooh…. Temen lu rengking satu?*

Kaga… dia peringkat terakir…

*ITU NAMANYA SI MAT BODO, VIIZU!*

Oh.. yo dah… bales ripiu aja yu…

*yo dah…*

Jadiii... nyang belon tau apaan maksud dari "100 kali" ntu... maksud'e...

umm... eeerr... kayamana ngejelasinnya yaaa? urrr... hmm... pokok'e, 100 kali itu cuma judul GaJe nyang Viizu karang ndiri! 100 kali menyimbolkan *halah* jumlah cegukan yang ada di summary ntu...

emang bener kalo cegukan banyak-banyak bisa menyebabkan sesak nafas, gagal jantung, epilepsi gangguan kehamilan dan janin...

eheheh... canda... tapi emang bisa menyebabkan sesak nafas looh...

nantikan chapter selanjutnyaaaaa! ^^V


	4. bukan Chapter 4!

Okeh~ ini bukan Chappie yah!

Yep Minna... Gommenasai dulu deh...

Viizu bakal hiatus dari fandom Naruto.

Oke oke, gue tau ff gue pada belon kelar... tapi, Aduh... Viizu udah ga bisa ngetik lagi di fandom ini.

Gomennasai...

Jaa... TT_TT

Hiks... HUWEEEEHH!

SAYONARA MINNA! Viizu ga tau bakal balik atau nggak!

kalo Viizu balik, Viizu JANJI bakal nyelesai-in semua fic-fic Viizu deh!

Gomennasai Minna-! TTATT

Jaa~!


End file.
